memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seven of Nine
Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01, für gewöhnlich meist nur Seven genannt, ist eine ehemalige Borg-Drohne, die nun zur Besatzung der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gehört. Geboren wird sie als Mensch unter dem Namen Annika Hansen. Lebenslauf Frühe Jugend thumb|left|Annika Hansen Annika Hansen wird in der Tendara-Kolonie bei Sternzeit 25479 geboren. Als kleines Kind besuchte Annika oft ihre Tante Irene Hansen, wo sie oft von den Erdbeertorten ißt, welche diese immer wieder macht. ( ) Annika ist jedoch sehr pingelig und sagt immer, wenn die Erdbeeren nicht wirklich vollkommen reif seien. Annikas Lieblingsfarbe als kleines Kind ist die Farbe rot. ( ) Annikas Zeit auf der USS Raven Ihr Vater, genau wie ihre Mutter ein eifriger Wissenschaftler und Exo-Biologen sind Experten für die Borg, und haben eine besondere Schildtechnologie entwickelt, die unter anderem Bio-Signaturen verschleiert, den multiadaptiven Schild, mit dessen Hilfe ihr Schiff, die [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], nicht von den Borg entdeckt werden kann. So folgt die Familie Hansen den Borg fast überall hin und kann sich auch innerhalb ihrer Schiffe mithilfe von Bio-Dämpfern ( ) frei bewegen. Im Jahr 2356 folgt die Raven einem Borg-Kubus durch einen Transwarpkanal in den Delta-Quadranten. Dort angekommen, stört ein Ionensturm das Tarnfeld für nur 13,2 Sekunden, was jedoch genügt, um von den Borg entdeckt zu werden und als Bedrohung eingestuft zu werden. Das Schiff wird auf der Flucht schwer beschädigt und stürzt auf einen Planeten der Klasse M ab. Die Familie wird während des Absturzes von Bord gebracht und anschließend von den Borg assimiliert. Annika versucht noch, sich auf der Brücke zu verstecken, wird jedoch aufgespürt und assimiliert. Sie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt ungefähr acht Jahre alt. ( ) :Vergleiche: Logbuch der USS Raven Circa 2 Jahre später trifft Annika in Form von Seven als ein Crewmitglied der Voyager erneut auf die assimilierten Eltern, die in der Unimatrix 01 integriert sind. ( ) Das Leben als Borg thumb|Seven als Borg-Drohne Sevens vollständige Borgbezeichnung lautet Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01. ( ) Da sie fast vollständig im Borg-Kollektiv aufgewachsen ist, sind ihr bestimmte menschliche Verhaltensmuster wie Sexualität, Kreativität oder Gruppenleben vollkommen fremd. Wie alle Borg ist sie kein Individuum, sondern nur Teil des Kollektivs. Sie ist bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 anwesend und assimiliert selbst viele Menschen, aber auch Bajoraner, Klingonen, Ferengi und auch Cardassianer. ( ) und gestützt.}} Seven lebt annähernd 20 Jahre im Kollektiv. Als Captain Kathryn Janeway im Jahr 2373 während der vorübergehenden Zweckallianz zwischen Borg und der USS Voyager eine Drohne als Vermittler verlangt, ähnlich Locutus, wird Seven ausgewählt, wahrscheinlich im Zusammenhang mit ihren Wurzeln, mit den Menschen zu kommunizieren und muss sich dabei auf ein verbales Niveau herablassen. Ursprünglich planen die Borg, die Voyager zu assimilieren, als jedoch Janeway darauf hin androht, das Programm des Doktors zu löschen, in dem sich die Informationen über die Waffe gegen Spezies 8472 befinden, lassen die Borg von ihrem Plan ab. ( ) Menschwerden Seven öffnet mittels Borg-Technologie von der Voyager aus eine Quantensingularität, durch die die Voyager in den fluiden Raum eindringen kann. Mittels mit Nanosonden bestückter Torpedos kann die Voyager gerettet werden. Nach dem Kampf gegen Spezies 8472 ist die Voyager-Crew gezwungen den neuralen Transceiver in Sevens oberer Wirbelsäule auszuschalten, und somit ihre Verbindung zum Kollektiv zu trennen, da Seven die Verbindung zum Kollektiv wiedererhält, und wahrscheinlich auf Befehl des Kollektivs die Voyager assimilieren will. Alle anderen Borg-Drohnen an Bord der Voyager werden durch eine Frachtraumluke in den Weltraum geblasen, die geöffnet wird, nachdem die Borg versucht haben, die Voyager zu übernehmen und in den Fluiden Raum zu bringen, wobei man letzteres allerdings nicht mehr verhindern kann. ( ) thumb|Seven ohne Implantate – Ein Aussehen, das sie vermutlich nie wieder erlangen wird. Seven erleidet daraufhin einen Schock und verliert das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, hat ihr wiedererwachtes menschliches Immunsystem bereits angefangen, die Borg-Implantat abzustoßen. Dennoch versucht Seven zunächst alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um zum Kollektiv zurückzukehren. Kathryn Janeway lehnt jedoch sowohl ab, direkt in den Borg-Raum zurückzufliegen als auch Seven auf dem nächsten Planeten mit Subraumkommunikaton abzusetzen, von dem Seven die Borg hätte kontaktieren können. Janeway beruft sich dabei auf die Gefahr, in der Sevens Körper zur Zeit schwebt. Seven wird vom Doktor betäubt und dieser fängt an, ihre Implantate zu entfernen. Sie überlebt die Operation trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten. Der Doktor kann insgesamt 82% der Implantate entfernen und ersetzt auch Sevens Okularimplantat durch eine menschliche Prothese. Aber als Kes mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften eingreift, um Seven von einigen hartnäckigeren Implantaten zu befreien, die Seven vom Menschwerden abhalten, beginnt sie allmählich eine neue Existenz als Individuum. ( ) Sevens erstes richtiges Essen nach ihrer Dissmilation ist eine Portion chadre'kab, ein talaxianisches Gericht, das Neelix nach einem gut behüteten Familienrezept speziell für Seven zubereitet, da ihr Magen nach so langer Zeit ohne Essensaufnahme nicht viel Vertragen würde. ( ) Außerdem mag Seven, noch aus ihrer Kindheit, sehr gerne Erdbeeren. ( ) Seven of Nine auf der Voyager [[Bild:Kartvoy.jpg|thumb|Das Astrometrische Labor auf der USS Voyager]] Nach ihrer Dissimilation wird Seven als volles Mitglied in die Crew der USS Voyager integriert. Ihr Posten ist im astronomischen Labor, später mit Unterstützung von Icheb. Wie für einen Borg typisch strebt Seven hier ebenso wie sonst nach Perfektion und versucht sehr effizient zu arbeiten. Ihre Borg-Station, auf der sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen immer noch regenerieren muss, befindet sich im Frachtraum, da sie kein eigenes Quartier benötigt. Seven hat in ihrer neuen Situation beachtliche emotionale und philosophische Probleme. Selbst als sie das Kollektiv verlassen hat, lehnt sie ihre Behandlung durch die Borg nicht ab, sie vermisst sogar das Leben mit ihnen. Sie betrachtet ihre Erziehung als natürlich und erinnert sich kaum noch an ihr früheres Leben. Zunächst ist sie sogar überzeugt davon, dass ihre Borg-Natur über jedwede menschlichen Instinkte triumphieren würde. Am Anfang hält Seven ihr Leben als Individuum für unannehmbar. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, Tausende von Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu hören, allein gelassen ist sie verängstigt und leidet. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Borg, die das Kollektiv verlassen haben, hat Seven jedoch keine signifikanten Erinnerungen an ein Leben als Individuum. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen wird. Selbst als sie ihren Vornamen Annika erfährt, wünscht sie sich auch weiterhin Seven genannt zu werden. Seven ist an Zusammenarbeit gewöhnt und tut, was man ihr sagt. Später entscheidet sie sich, in die Crew der Voyager zu integrieren. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist sie noch immer das achtjährige Kind, das sie kurz vor ihrer Assimilation gewesen ist. Sie kennt das Leben außerhalb des Kollektivs fast überhaupt nicht und hat seit fast 20 Jahren keine feste Nahrung geschluckt. Sie zieht es vor nicht zu sitzen und hat niemals geliebt. Mit ihrem neuen Leben auf der Voyager lernt sie zum ersten Mal, was es heißt, Mensch zu sein. Ihre Interessen umfassen die Astronomie, Quantenmechanik sowie die Musik. Ihr Gesang gilt als perfekt, was unter anderem mit ihren Implantaten zusammenhängt. )}} Soziale Kontakte Das Eingewöhnen in die Crew fällt ihr zunächst schwer. Der Doktor hilft ihr beim Aufbau sozialer Kontakte. Mit der Zeit kann sich Seven immer mehr in die soziale Struktur der Crew eingliedern. Besondere Probleme bereiten ihr dabei ihre Unkenntnis über soziale Strukturen. Weiterhin hat sie durch ihr Leben bei den Borg andere Ansichten über einige Lebensinhalte, zum Beispiel Relevanz. Captain Janeway thumb|Kathryn Janeway versucht Seven zu helfen, sich an ihre Zeit als Individuum zu erinnern. Captain Kathryn Janeway hilft Seven durch die schwierige Zeit nach der Dissimilation. Sie versucht, Erinnerungen an das Leben vor der Assimilation als Annika Hansen hervorzubringen und vom Kollektiv loszukommen, stößt jedoch immer wieder an ihre Grenzen. ( ) Als die Crew der Voyager 2374 glaubt, die Föderation hätte die [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] geschickt, um die Crew der Voyager nach Hause zu holen, will Seven ursprünglich nicht zur Erde mitkommen sondern bittet weiterhin darum, im Delta-Quadranten gelassen zu werden, um zum Borg-Kollektiv zurückkehren zu können. Nachdem sich das Schiff als Falle herausgestellt hat, sagt Seven zu Janeway, dass sie nun dankbar für ihre Individualität wäre und nicht mehr zu den Borg zurückkehren wolle. ( ) Seven unterhält sich oft mit Janeway, zum Beispiel, wenn sie etwas neues über Menschlichkeit gelernt hat. Auf der anderen Seite fragt auch Janeway Seven oft um Rat, bevor sie Befehle gibt. Zwischen den beiden entwinkelt sich ein Lehrerin-und-Schülerin-Verhältnis. Allerdings sind beide nicht immer einer Meinung, wie beispielsweise bei dem Konflikt zwischen Spezies 8472 und den Hirogen ( ) oder während der Mission um das Omega-Molekül ( ). Der Doktor Der Doktor macht es sich, in Erinnerung an seine Probleme, sich mit der Crew der Voyager zu arrangieren, zu seiner Aufgabe, Seven „Sozialunterricht“ zu geben. Seine Lektionen enthalten unter anderem Smalltalk und Romantische Beziehungen. Darüber hinaus arbeitet er des öfteren mit Seven zusammen. Im Laufe ihrer Beziehung wird dem Doktor klar, dass er sich in Seven verliebt hat. Mehrmals versucht er sie im Rahmen des Sozialunterrichts auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, allerdings bleibt seine Liebe von Seven, die ihn zwar wegen seiner, im Vergleich mit den Menschen, hohen Perfektion zum Beispiel als Musiker als Kollegen und Freund schätzt, aber nie romantische Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, unerwidert. Im Holoroman des Doktors (Photonen brauchen Freiheit) ist Seven unter dem Namen „Three of Eight“ die einzige Fürsprecherin für den Doktor, der an Bord der „[[USS Vortex|USS Vortex]]“ schwere Qualen erleidet und hilft ihm, sein Programm vor dem Missbrauch zu schützen. Später, in der umgeschriebenen Fassung hieß sie dann „Two of Three“. ( ) Chakotay Anders geht Seven mit Chakotay um, in den sie sich nach und nach verliebt. So nutzt sie zum Beispiel eine Simulation von Chakotay zur Erforschung ihrer romantischen Gefühle, ein Experiment mit tragischen Folgen. Auch Chakotay scheint jedoch einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt. Das Interesse führt zu einigen Dates, allerdings will Seven die Verbindung abbrechen, als sie von der aus der Zukunft zurückgereisten Admiral Janeway erfährt, dass ihr Tod in der alternativen Zukunft Chakotay schwer belasten würde. Chakotay kann sie jedoch überzeugen, dass es eine mögliche Zukunft nicht wert sei die Beziehung zu beenden. ( ) )}} B'Elanna Torres In Sevens Anfangszeit auf der Voyager kommt es zwischen ihr und B'Elanna Torres häufiger zu Streitigkeiten. B'Elanna sagt zu Chakotay, dass sie nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden möchte, wenn es einmal zu Handgreiflichkeiten käme. Sie denkt über Seven, dass sie unhöflich und kalt wäre und sich so verhalten würde als würde die Crew der Voyager aus Borg-Drohnen bestehen. Als Seven reassimiliert wird, geht B'Elanna an ihre Datenbank und findet Entwürfe für die Verbesserung des Warpantriebs, die B'Elanna nur überarbeiten muss, dadurch erhält Torres auch einen Entwurf für den neuen Transwarpantrieb. Janeway weist Torres später zurecht, wolle sie wieder persönliche Dateien eines Crewmitglieds öffnen, bräuchte sie die Erlaubnis des Captains. ( ) Mit der Zeit kommen die Beiden jedoch immer besser miteinander klar. Seven erntet Respekt für verschiedene technische und humane Aktionen an Bord der Voyager bei B'Elanna, sodass Seven und B'Elanna letzten Endes doch Freunde ( ) werden. Als Sevens Kortikalknoten droht auszufallen, was Ihren Tod bedeuten würde, flüchtet Sie aus der Krankenstation des Doktors in den Maschinenraum. Dort spricht Sie mit B'Elanna über Ihren glauben über ein Leben nach dem Tod. Seven hat Angst davor das all Ihre Forschritte, Taten und was Sie erreicht hat vergessen werden, B'Elanna jedoch versichert Ihr das jeder an Bord Sie sehr Schätzt, sowie Tief beeindruckt von Ihr währe. Das und Ihre leistungen sind Ihr vermächtnis und würden nicht vergessen werden. Man merkt B'ELanna an, das auch Sie sehr Betroffen über den Tod von Seven währe. ( ) Harry Kim thumb|Harry Kim im Jahr 2377 Harry Kim empfindet Seven als äußerst attraktiv, nachdem sie auf die Voyager kommt. Seven jedoch missinterpretiert sein Verhalten und fragt ihn direkt, ob er zu kopulieren wünsche, was Harry in Verlegenheit bringt. ( ) Später verführt Seven Kim in einem Traum, der von Aliens verursacht wird. ( ) Icheb thumb|Icheb im Jahr 2377 Icheb ist eines der vier Borg-Kinder, die 2376 von der Voyager aus einem Borg-Kubus gerettet und danach vom Kollektiv getrennt werden. ( ) Er bleib zunächst an Bord, kann jedoch bald zu seinen Eltern zurückgebracht werden. Als man an Bord der Voyager festgestellt, dass diese ihn jedoch nur als Waffe gegen die Borg einsetzten, rettet man ihn, woraufhin er beschließt, mit der Voyager-Crew nach Hause zu fliegen. Bevor Icheb die Voyager zuvor verlässt, schenkt Seven ihm ein Teleskop, auch wenn es nicht die Möglichkeiten und die Reichweite der Astrometrie habe, so könne er damit immer noch arbeiten. ( ) Als Sevens Kortikalknoten beschädigt amputiert werden muss, spendet Icheb seinen eigenen obwohl Seven dagegen ist. Sein Junger Körper kann sich noch daran gewöhnen, Seven wäre gestorben. ( ) Später hilft er Seven oft in der Stellarkartographie. (Verschiedene VOY-Episoden) Naomi Wildman thumb|Naomi Wildman anno 2378 Naomi Wildman ist recht schnell von Seven eingenommen und fängt 2375 an, ihr fast überall hin zu folgen. Seven ist zunächst sehr genervt, mit der Zeit jedoch werden die beiden Freunde. Das hat möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun, dass eine der Persönlichkeiten, in die sich Seven während ihrer Identitätskrisen rettet, ein kleines Kind ist. ( ) Als Seven ihre Krise überwunden hat, geht sie oft mit Naomi zum Essen oder spielt Kadis-kot mit ihr. Außerdem bringt Seven Naomi eine Menge über Astrometrie bei und gibt ihr Sternenkarten und Informationen über verschiedene Spezies zum Lernen. Seven hat mit Naomi gemeinsam, dass sie beide es oft nicht verstehen können, dass der Rest der Crew der Voyager unbedingt zur Erde zurückkehren will. Dieser Umstand ist beiden sehr hilfreich, als die Voyager in der telepathische Werferpflanze ein Wurmloch zur Erde sieht. Da Seven und Naomi nicht nach Hause wollen, verfallen sie nicht in den Rausch, zur Erde zu kommen und können mit dem Doktor die Lebensform verlassen. ( ) Naomis Gestalt wird von der Borg-Königin benutzt, um herauszufinden, warum die Voyager einer Borgsphäre folgt. Da diese durch einen Ionensturm Stark beschädigt wurde, plant Captain Janeway eine Transwarp-Spule aus der Borgsphäre zu stehlen. In einem Traum kommt Naomi zum Frachtraum 2, da sie nicht schlafen kann. Sie dürfte bleiben, wenn sie Seven nicht stören würde. In diesem Traum nimmt die Borg-Königin kontakt zu Seven auf, und droht Ihr die Voyager zu Assimilieren sollte sich Seven nicht wieder dem Kollektiv anschließen. Später, als Seven sich dem Kollektiv wieder angeschlossen hat, gibt Naomi dem Captain einen Rettungsplan für Seven of Nine. Captain Janeway findet herraus, das Seven Of Nine von der Borg-Königin zur Rückkehr ins Kollektiv gezwungen wurde, und Startet eine Rettungsaktion. Seven zählt Naomi zu ihrer Familie auf der Voyager. ( ) Physiologie Sevens Borgimplantate sind zu 82% entfernt worden. Sie hat eine Augenprothese erhalten, die einem menschlichen Auge gleichen soll und hat nur noch wenige sichtbare Implantate. Sie muss sich allerdings immer noch an einer Borg-Station regenerieren und in ihrem Blut befinden sich noch immer Nanosonden. ( ) Seven ist physisch stärker als alle menschlichen Crewmitglieder der Voyager und sogar etwas stärker als der Vulkanier Tuvok ( ). Seven hat aus ihrer Zeit als Borg-Drohne immenses Wissen der Borg behalten, das sie nun auf der Voyager zur Verfügung stellt, so hat sie Pläne um den Transwarpantrieb für die Voyager kompatibel zu machen. ( ) Physiologische Verbesserungen thumb|Das Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge * Eins der wenigen sichtbaren Borg-Implantate, die von ihrem ursprünglichen Erscheinungsbild übrig geblieben sind, ist ihr Okularimplantat über dem linken Auge. Es kann Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Raumzeit wahrnehmen, besser als die Sensoren des 29. Jahrhunderts, und verleiht ihr einen Sehschärfeindex von 99,6. ( ) * Sie verfügt über einen chronometrischen Sequenzer, welcher sie das Vergehen der Zeit genauer wahrnehmen lässt ( ). Aus diesem Squenzer extrahieren Chakotai, Harry Kim und der Doktor den Sterbezeitpunkt von Seven, damit eine Nachricht an den richtigen Punkt der Vergangenheit geschickt werden um den Test eines experimentellen Slipstream-Antriebs zu sabotieren, damit die Voyager nicht durch einen Unfall während des Tests mit diesem höchst instabilen Antriebssystem zerstört wird ( ). * Außerdem hat sie einen Stimmen-Subprozessor, welcher ursprünglich dazu dient, das Interface mit Borg-Transpondern zu verbessern. Jedoch gibt er ihr auch die Fähigkeit zum fehlerfreien Singen komplexer Melodien. ( ) * Durch ihre Injektionsröhrchen auf dem Handrücken werden des Öfteren Nanosonden entnommen und für die unterschiedlichsten Zwecke modifiziert. * Die Assimilationsröhrchen sind Teil einer Gitterartigen Implantatstruktur, die sich über Sevens linke Hand zieht und ihre Fingerkuppen umschließt. * Ein weiteres Implantat befindet sich unterhalb ihres rechten Ohres. Ihr Leben in Jahreszahlen * 2348 wird Annika Hansen als Tochter von Erin und Magnus Hansen in der Tandara-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2356 bricht Annika mit ihren Eltern an Bord der USS Raven zu einer wissenschaftlichen Reise zur Studie der Borg auf. ( ) * 2356: Annika und ihre Eltern werden nach einer Notlandung von den Borg assimiliert. * 2373: Seven wird als Vermittler zwischen den Borg und der Crew der Voyager eingesetzt. ( ) * 2374: Seven wird vom Borg-Kollektiv getrennt. ( ) * 2375 wird Seven für kurze Zeit von den Borg in das Kollektiv zurückgebracht. Dort wohnt sie der Assimilation einer Spezies bei und wird von der Borg-Königin damit beauftragt, einen Nanosondenvirus herzustellen, mit denen die Borg planen die Erde zu assimilieren. ( ) * 2377: Seven beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit Commander Chakotay. ( ) * 2378 gelangt Seven mit den restlichen Crewmitgliedern der Voyager in den Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) Diverses Einige Zitate um Seven of Nine ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Es ist meine Natur dem Kollektiv zu entsprechen.}} ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Seven of Nine wurde in der vierten Staffel eingeführt. Einige Fans nennen sie „Borg-Barbie“, da sie glauben, Rick Berman hätte den Charakter nur eingeführt, um die Einschaltquoten unter den männlichen Fans zu erhöhen. Die Idee, eine ehemalige Borg einzuführen, wurde jedoch bereits von Brannon Braga schon im Verlauf der dritten Staffel geäußert. * Außer Jeri Ryan sprachen noch weitere Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle der Seven of Nine vor, unter ihnen Claudia Christian (Susan Ivanova aus Babylon 5) und Hudson Leick (Callisto aus der Serie Xena). * Sevens berühmt-berüchtigtes Kostüm begann als ein Silbernes in der Folge . Das Material dieses Kostüms schränkte jedoch die Bewegungsfreiheit der Schauspielerin Jeri Ryan extrem ein und bereitete ihr Atemprobleme, besonders wenn sie saß. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Borg-Drohne cs:Sedmá z devíti en:Seven of Nine fr:Seven of Nine it:Sette di Nove nl:Seven of Nine pl:Seven of Nine sr:Sedma od Devet sv:Seven of Nine zh-cn:九之七